Iskandar Khayon
Iskandar Khayon, also known as the KingBreaker and Khayon the Black, is the Chaos-Sorcerer of the Black Legion. He is one of Warmaster Abaddon's most trusted and valued lieutenants and a member of Ezekarion, the elite brotherhood within the legion. As of now, Khayon remains a prisoner of the Imperial Inquisition, to which he had surrendered willingly, as a part of Abbadon's plans. History Early Life Khayon was born on Prospero and recruited by the Thousand Sons Legion in early age. It was already apparent in his childhood that Khayon was a gifted psyker. During his youth, his sister Itzara Khayon fell victim to the Psychneuein attack, suffering irrecoverable damage to her brain. Unable to save her himself, Iskandar gave her to Mechanicum for their Anamnesis ''project, which endeavored to create a gestalt intelligence by merging human mind and a vessel's Machine-Spirit. All previous attempts ended in failure, but Itzara's case was a success, and she would later serve as the machine spirit of Khayon's warship ''Tlaloc ''and eventually become known as ''Ultio, ''the machine spirit of the ''Vengeful Spirit. Great Crusade & Horus Heresy Eras During the Great Crusade Khayon served with the 548th Expeditionary Fleet. He was nearly killed in battle while bringing a world named Varayah to Imperial Compliance, when his Drop Pod was shot down. Khayon was also present at the Battle of Prospero, where he defeated a Space-Wolves warrior Eyarik BornOfFire, and acquired his Power-Axe, Saern, ''that would serve him well in the centuries to come. Being gravely injured in his fight with Eyarik, Khayon once again survived near-death experience when a Fenrisian Wolf came close to tearing him apart. He was saved, however, by his familiar Gyre, which possessed the wolf, obliterating it and assuming its shape permanently. Khayon was not taken by Magnus the Red to Sortiarius, and wandered the surface of Prospero until he was found by Lheorvine Ukris of the World-Eaters. Khayon later made his way to Sortiarius and stood against Ahriman as he was trying to cast his eponymous ''Rubric of Ahriman. Khayon failed to interrupt the spell, and the Rubric was cast nonetheless. He departed from Sortiarius on the warship Tlaloc with his brother Ashur-Kai Qezremah and the newly-turned Rubricae Mekhari and Djedhor. Together they formed the core of the Ka'Sherhan warband. Khayon was present at the Siege of Terra, and bears grave resentment towards the Emperor's Children for their flight from battle and leaving the Thousand Sons without reinforcements. Post-Heresy The Ghost War During the long years of the Seventh Black Crusade in 811.M37, the full might of the Blood-Angels Chapter falls upon a vast Black Legion warband on the world of Mackan. Although the conflict ultimately ends in the near-extinction of the Blood Angels at the hands of Abaddon the Despoiler and his primary lieutenants -- the sorcerer-lord Iskandar Khayon and the swordmaster Telemachon Lyras -- the Blood Angels Reclusiarch Thalastian Jorus becomes one of the few Imperial heroes to ever land a blow against the Warmaster of Chaos. With his Chapter devastated, the Chaplain endures weeks of hardship in the wilderness and the constant trials of keeping his crazed warriors undetected on Mackan. When the time is right, Jorus leads his Death Company in a lightning raid behind enemy lines, butchering the unprepared sworn warriors of the Despoiler's honour guard, and allowing the Reclusiarch to lock blades with Abaddon himself. It is said the Warmaster still bears the scars of that battle, even three millennia later. Whatever the truth of the matter, it is known that the Despoiler honoured Jorus once the war was over -- perhaps in mockery, or perhaps with nothing but sincerity. After Mackan, thousands of Blood Angels corpses were desecrated, their gene-seed ruined beyond recovery. Of all the Chapter, only a handful of bodies were left undefiled: Reclusiarch Jorus and his Death Company, clad in their battered and broken black ceramite, seated in makeshift thrones made from the armour of those Black Legion warriors they had killed on that fateful night. Inception of the Black Legion During the years after the defeat at Terra, Khayon spent most of his time as a warrior for hire. His favored compensation for his services was either battle robots for defense of his ship, or valuable lore. For instance, Khayon spent six years fighting for the Night-Lords warband led by the warrior Dhar'leth Rul, in exchange for the star-map of the part of the WebWay. During these years, Khayon encountered and befriended a Dark-Eldar Scourge by the name of Nefertari, binding her soul to her flesh after she suffered mortal injuries by the hands of Greater-Daemon Zarakynel SoulEater . Nefertari herself remained oblivious to this fact, however, never realizing her own death. Khayon answered the call of his old friend Falkus Kibre of the Justaerin, who was requesting aid in a search for the lost Sons of Horus flagship The Vengeful Spirit. ''After the fall of Legion's stronghold, ''Lupercalios, ''and the theft of Horus's remains by the Emperor's Children, finding the lost flagship seemed the last hope of redeeming the Legion's honor for its remaining warriors. Understanding the possible threat that cloning a Primarch would pose, Khayon agreed to help Falkus in retrieving the flagship and striking against the Emperor's Children base of Canticle city, where the remains had likely been taken after the theft. Another captain present at this meeting was Lheorvine Ukris of the World Eaters. The meeting was interrupted by the arrival of the Emperor's Children vessels that demanded Falkus's surrender. A small-scale skirmish ensued, which saw both the World Eaters and Sons of Horus ships seemingly destroyed. As a result Lheorvine and some of his survivng World Eaters escaped with Khayon aboard the ''Tlaloc, ''as well as a captured Emperor's Children swordmaster, Telemachon Lyras. Khayon and his warband later reunited with Falkus and his men, who had survived the previous encounter, and had been daemonically Possessed. They later managed to find ''The Vengeful Spirit, along with its Captain, Ezekyle Abaddon. The warband that would soon become the very first fraction of the Black Legion struck at the Canticle City, successfully destroying most of it. After that the warriors boarded the Emperor's Children's vessel the Pulchritudinous, ''where they discovered that Fabius Bile had succeeded in cloning Horus. The fight with the resurrected Primarch saw both Khayon's familiar Gyre and his bloodward Nefertari slain, until Abaddon finally managed to kill the clone, ironically delivering the killing blow with the ''Talon of Horus. Category:Thousand Sons Space-Marines (Satanic-Horde) Category:Black-Legion Space-Marines Category:WH40K people